Debra Scott pude estar ciega, ya no más
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Deb decide reaccionar después de ver la auto destrucción de su hijo, basado en el capitulo 1x04. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Debra Scott no podía entender como las cosas en su hogar se habían salido de control, si bueno ella viajaba mucho pero eran solo unas pocas semanas al mes y su hijo se quedaba supuestamente a cargo de su marido, y si supuestamente porque al parecer su marido no era más que otro adolecente rebelde y enojado contra el mundo, no le había gustado nada la imagen que vio al regresar de su viaje, pero recordó que era la misma con la que era recibida constantemente y ni hablar como reacciono su marido al terminar el juego de su hijo y la desesperanza en el rostro de su hijo por el castigo silencioso de su padre, si definitivamente las cosas están peor desde que Lucas entro en el equipo, y ella como siempre no había estado al lado de su hijo, como pudo ser tan ciega, permitió que todo se saliera de control, ella no debió dejar que su hijo hiciera una fiesta sin supervisión, ella tenía claro que era lo que ocurría en esas fiestas pero no pudo decirle que no a su hijo después de verle destrozado por la indiferencia de su padre, y ella tenía cosas que aclarar con Dan, ella no permitiría que siguiera tratando a Nathan así, ella hace mucho tiempo que veía como se apagaban los ojos de su hijo, ya no veía los ojitos expectantes en Nathan ella solo veía tristeza y desesperanza, Dios como puede estar tan ciega, se repitió, y ahora después de contar el teléfono con Keith por fin reacciono, su hijo está en un espiral descendente y ella tendría que evitar que su muchacho se estrellara, ese era su trabajo.

Hablo con Dan y fue como hablar con una pared dándole escusas baratas y defendiendo a su hijo como si fuera un santo, su hijo no era un santo de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo, su hijo estaba perdido y su esposo lo alentaba a eso, llenándole la cabeza solo de basquetbol, si su hijo era talentoso pero era mucho más que eso, y su padre se olvido de ser padre, ella de ser su madre.

Mientras discutía con su marido sobre su "responsable y disciplinado hijo" llego Nate como si nada hubiese pasado, y Dan no hacía nada, ella tenía que tomar el control, su hijo no podía seguir así. Finalmente se armo de valor y rompió el silencio.

"Nathan"

"ahora no mamá estoy cansado" dijo simplemente caminando a su habitación

"Nathan Royal Scott ven aquí en este instante" Ordeno Deb

Nate miro a su padre esperando alguna ayuda, pero solo vio Dan salir por la puerta por lo que no le quedo otra opción que ir donde su madre.

"Ahora que quieres" dijo con fastidio, él no sentía ningún respeto por la mujer que tenía delante.

Deb sabía que no iba a lograr nada tratando de dialogar con su hijo por lo que se limito a ordenarle.

"Ve por el cepillo y me esperas en tu cuarto"

Nate perdió hasta la respiración con la orden de su madre.

"No mamá lo siento, mira tuve una mala noche, lo siento de veras, no lo volveré hacer" rogo con voz de niño.

Pero Deb sabía que no podía dejarse convencer por esa vocecita de niño.

"te di una orden hijo"

"mami"

"1"

Nathan respiro con pesar, él sabía que estaba perdido, si, su madre era más pequeña que el pero jamás lucharía físicamente con ella, ella era su mamá y también sabía que su padre lo mataría, así que comenzó a caminar al baño por el odiado cepillo, cuantos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, porque no lo había quemado cuando su mamá no estaba en casa sonrió para sus adentros, si esto era lo último que él había esperado cuando se despertó en la mañana.

Una vez en su pieza se encontró con que su televisor y la play ya no estaban, odiaba las mesitas con ruedas así era mucho más fácil para su madre privarlo de toda la entretención, miro un poco mas y su notebook y equipo de música no estaban tampoco.

Cuando Deb entro a su pieza estiro la mano y ordeno.

"celular, billetera y llaves del auto"

Nate se limito a entregárselas, Deb abrió la billetera y saco el carnet de conducir y el carnet falso y se los partió por la mitad ante la mirada estupefacta de su madre.

"no hasta que cumplas dieciocho"

"pero mamá" dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, jamás se había imaginado llorando por eso, pero tampoco se imaginó que su mamá le rompería su carnet de conducir y él tenía una cosa muy clara, cuando su mamá asignaba un castigo el castigo se cumplía por las buenas o por las malas, si su papá las pocas veces que lo había disciplinado era por no haber cumplido con las reglas y castigos de Deb y su padre tenía la mano mucho más pesada que su madre así que ni modo.

A Deb se le partió el corazón ver llorar a su hijo cuando le rompió el carnet de conducir, y debía reconocer que a ella también, ella sabia cuanto Nate había esperado para sacar su carnet y solo le había durado dos meses y Dan era implacable sin carnet no conduce pues no arriesgaría su carrera por la diversión de su hijo.

"ven aquí" dijo Deb abrazando a su hijo.

"pero mami no es justo"

"dime porque perdiste tu carnet y después me dirás si es injusto"

Nate por la cara de su madre supuso que sabía todas sus trasgresiones y bueno la sabía que jamás había podido mentirle así que prefirió decir la verdad.

"robe el autobús escolar y casi nos chocan el tren y bueno lo del choque del auto de Peyton" dijo en un mar de sollozos.

Deb casi de cayo cuando escucho decir a su hijo que casi había chocado un tren y había robado un autobús escolar.

"tu padre sabe lo del autobús"

"creí que él te lo había dicho" dijo sintiéndose un idiota ahora sí que había cavado su tumba.

"es por eso que no tendrás carnet hasta los dieciocho" dando por finalizada la discusión, dejo el celular de su hijo junto a las tarjetas de crédito y la chequera y le entrego la billetera, sin dejar de mostrarle cara de desaprobación cuando encontró los condones de su hijo, pero al menos su hijo era más responsable de lo ella y Dan habían sido, y al menos su hijo miro avergonzado y rápidamente desvió la mirada, era como si recordara lo embarazoso de la dichosa charla que por supuesto había llegado tarde.

Deb tuvo que concentrarse para proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"el cepillo y pantalones abajo" dijo estirando la mano.

"ma" lloro su hijo

Pero Deb le tomo la mano y lo condujo hacia su cama, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

"yo… puedo… mamá" dijo torpemente, hace tantos años que no se encontraba en esta posición.

Deb lo acomodo en su regazo y comenzó las nalgadas y Nate trato de no hacer ruidos ya era bastante humillante que su mamá le pegara como a un mocoso no quería hacerlo más llorando como uno, si era irónico no le había importado llorar cuando le rompieron el carnet de conducir, pero él tenía que demostrar que era un chico duro cuando su mamá lo azotaba.

Después de veinte fuertes palmadas Nate finalmente comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

"Mami me duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Nathan porque estas recibiendo estas nalgadas."

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque fui irresponsable AUCh con el auto y lo choque Owwwww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"que mas hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo deje AYYYYYY tirado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"que mas hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AY Mamita deje que otros cargaran con la culpa"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Deb tomo el cepillo de madera y le bajo los bóxers a su hijo.

"NO MAMI NO"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"no vas a volver a manejar hasta los dieciocho"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"y si vuelves a cometer una imprudencia así hasta los veintiuno"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"AYYYYYYYY"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"Asumirás las consecuencias de tus actos"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"Aaaaa mami, si mamita"

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"no me pegues mas mamita me duele mucho" dijo llorando histéricamente.

PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP, PLAP

"perdón mami perdón, lo siento mamita perdóname, perdóname" Nate como de costumbre solo quería el perdón de su madre por mucho que es estuviera enfadado con ella por abandonarlo, ella era la única persona que alguna vez se había preocupado por él.

"ya mi arrocito, tranquilo, ya paso"

"no mamita lo siento"

Deb le acomodo la ropa a su hijo y lo ayudo a que se acomodara en su regazo y lo meció igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

"Ya paso mi arrocito"

"me duele mamá"

"vamos duerme un ratito" dijo acomodándolo en la cama. Nate le sujeto de un brazo para impedir que se fuera y Deb lo miro con ternura y se recostó a su lado, Nate rápidamente descanso su cabeza sobre el estomago de su madre para que ella le hiciera cariño.

"Arrocito se acabaron los viajes, mamá se quedara contigo"

"de verdad mamá" dijo mirándola con sus ojitos esperanzados, a él ya no le importaba ser castigado por su madre solo le importaba que ella no lo dejara de nuevo.

"si me arrocito, y no creas que podrás seguir saltándote las normas"

"no me importa mamita, te quedaras en casa por mi" Deb no pudo dejar de sentir dolor por esa expresión de alegría de su hijo, como pudo estar tan ciega, su hijo solo quería que ella alguna vez lo eligiera a él.

"yo haría todo por ti mi arrocito"

"te quiero mamá" años habían pasado en que Nate no le había te quiero, como pudo estar tan ciega que no vio cuánto daño le hizo a su hijo.

"cuando despiertes le pedirás disculpas a Peyton y le dejaras tu auto hasta que se arregle el de ella y tu pagaras los gastos de las reparaciones con tu mesada, y te disculparas con Lucas y Karen por lo del video"

"como supiste" dijo avergonzado, él se había arrepentido en el mismo instante que puso el video.

"Keith"

"lo siento, solo quería que Lucas sintiera lo que nos hizo" dijo volviendo a llorar

"Arrocito mírame" dijo tomándole la cara y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. "tu hermano no nos ha hecho nada, el ha sido una víctima igual a ti"

"si no fuera por él papá nos quería" dijo llorando con más fuerza, el jamás pensó que diría eso en voz alta, pero ahora estaba tan vulnerable que no le importo, solo lo dijo. Dan al escuchar esto entro a la pieza y se arrodillo al frente de su hijo para quedar a su altura.

"te amo Nathan Royal Scott y amo a tu madre"

"no es cierto tu quieres a Lucas no a mi" Dan siempre había negado su amor por Lucas y ahora comprendía que con eso le hacía daño a sus hijos.

"Nathan yo quiero a mis dos hijo y no lo puedo seguir negando, pero es contigo con quien he compartido mi vida y nunca me he arrepentido de estar contigo"

"te quiero papá" dijo Nate durmiéndose en los brazos de su madre.

Dan espero que su hijo estuviera profundamente dormido.

"Fuiste muy dura con él"

"Le dejaste salirse con la suya después de robar un autobús escolar"

"fue solo una broma"

"nuestro hijo pudo haber muerto Daniel, cuando vas a madurar y darte cuenta que no eres un amigo de tu hijo sino su padre"

"no seas injusta Debra, que mientras tu estas de viaje todo el mes soy yo el que me hago cargo de nuestro hijo"

"y por eso parece esta casa la casa de una fraternidad"

"Al menos yo estoy con él"

"y lo tratas como si solo importara su promedio de anotaciones"

"Al menos yo sé su promedio de anotación que sabes tú de él"

"y que sabes tú de Lucas"

"créeme mas que tu Nathan"

"se acabo Daniel o maduras o te vas"

"disculpa"

"tienes razón no somos buenos padres pero al menos yo estoy haciendo cambios por Nathan"

Dan quería responderle a Deb, pero se detuvo al ver su hijo abrazo a su madre y comprendió que Deb tenía razón desde que su matrimonio se comenzó a desmoronar y Deb comenzó a viajar, a su hijo no se había visto feliz y ahora incluso después de haber sido severamente castigado podría decir que su Nate estaba feliz.

"no solo por Nathan Deb, sino que por muestra familia" dijo besándole la frente a su hijo y los labios a su esposa. "te amo Deb Scott, aunque no siempre sepa como demostrarlo, tu siempre fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida" dijo acomodándose al lado de su esposa para simplemente descansar como una familia.

Cuando Nate despertó se encontró como muchas veces en su infancia y sonrió, claro está que la sonrisa le duro hasta que su madre le ordeno ir disculparse con Peyton e ir al taller de Keith para pagar por los daños, donde tuvo un casi enfrentamiento con Lucas pero prefirió no enganchar porque su madre lo esperaba en el auto y por nada del mundo quería otras nalgadas de su madre aun no sabía cuándo podría volverse a sentar cómodamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa Nate le conto que Peyton lo había dejado, su madre lo escucho y le prestó su hombro para llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Deb dejo de escuchar cuando en el segundo que Haley le dijo su hijo estaba hospitalizado, ella tomo las llaves de su auto y partió al hospital, asustada y rezando que su pequeño estuviera a salvo.

Ella no sabía cómo estaba, ella no escucho a Haley contarle Nathan estaba en el hospital y ella solo salió corriendo.

En cuanto llego al hospital fue donde Dan, ella no logro descifrar la cara de su marido.

"está bien"

"¿dónde está?"

Dan balbuceó algo que ella no alcanzó a comprender hasta que abrió la cortina donde supuestamente estaba su hijo.

Luego pidió hablar con el médico quien le aseguro que su hijo estaría bien, no sería necesario que regresaran al hospital a menos que tuviera la temperatura muy elevada, sino seria suficiente unas gotas de paracetamol y mucho liquido.

Ella se disculpo con el médico por la actitud de su marido y de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a casa ella simplemente echo a Dan y por supuesto esté antes de salir le aseguro que Nathan lo preferiría a él por sobre ella, Deb se sintió insegura pero ella ya había hecho vista gorda demasiado ella debió haberlo echado después de empujar a su hijo en el partido de padres e hijos, pero claro como siempre creyó en las disculpas de su marido pero ya no mas, claro está que ella no había visto cuan preocupado estaba Dan por su hijo.

Ella vio como Dan en silencio hecho un poco de ropa a su bolso y salió de la casa.

Después de ver salir a Dan del hogar se sentó en silencio y a llorar, ella volvió a casa para salvar a su familia, ahora no sabía si eso sería posible, pero sin lugar a duda debía salvar a su hijo, así que se levantó del piso y se lavó la cara y partió al único lugar donde sabia que estaría su hijo.

Cual fue la sorpresa de encontrar a su marido tocando la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dan"

"Busco a nuestro hijo"

"Nate se va conmigo"

"Lo sé Deb" alcanzó a decir antes que Haley abriera la puerta.

"Señores Scott" dijo Haley avergonzada por no haber llamado en cuanto llego Nathan.

"Haley, Nathan está contigo"

"Si, siento no haber llamado"

"Podemos pasar" dijo Dan tratando de mantener su ansiedad al mínimo.

"Claro disculpen" dijo Haley permitiéndoles el paso.

"Haley donde esta Nathan" pregunto Deb

"está dormido en mi habitación"

"Me indicas" dijo Dan

"Dan" Dijo Deb con angustia al pensar que Dan se llevaría a Nate a la casa de la playa.

"Tranquila Deb" dijo siguiendo a Haley

Ambos padres no podían dejar de observar a su hijo, se veía tan indefenso, como en urgencia, pero se notaba angustiado.

Dan se acerco con cuidado y le puso los labios en la frente para medir la temperatura de su hijo, suspiro aliviado al ver que no era tan alta, pero saco el paracetamol que le recomendó el médico para controlar la fiebre.

"Abre chiquito"

"papi"

"abre" Nate solo le hizo caso.

"es malo papá"

"lo sé hijito"

"lo siento" dijo avergonzado, él suponía que su padre ya sabía que había tomado estimulantes.

"No importa hijito, fue un error, sé que no lo volverás hacer"

"tu dijiste… sé que me odias"

"no mi Nate, solo estaba preocupado por ti"

"tengo sueño papá, me puedo dormir aquí"

"Nate, tenemos que ir a casa, mamá está muy preocupada"

"¿mamá está aquí?"

"si, mamá está aquí arrocito" dijo Deb acercándose a su hijo.

"Mami fui malo pero no te enojes"

"Mi arrocito de eso hablaremos después, ahora debemos ir a casa"

"Deb" suspiro Dan, él sabía que Deb jamás le permitiría tomar drogas y dejarlo sin castigo, el trasero de Nate se arrepentiría profundamente por eso, pero no pensaba que fuera el lugar ni el momento.

Pero al no recibir respuesta de su hijo, ambos padres vieron que Nate ya estaba profundamente dormido.

"Haley me prestas una manta para envolver a Nathan" dijo Dan

"Por supuesto señor Scott" dijo mientras buscaba una.

"Dan tal vez podríamos dejarlo aquí para que descanse"

"Creo que es mejor que Nathan despierte en su cama, ya sabes que el médico no quiere que mañana se levante"

"Aquí" dijo Haley finalmente con la manta.

Y vio como Dan cuidadosamente envolvió a su hijo y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

"Gracias por todo Haley, mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte" dijo Dan partiendo.

Haley y Deb quedaron boquiabiertas por el comportamiento de Dan.

"Nate creía que el señor Scott no quería verlo después de lo que hizo."

"Dan tiende a castigarlo con una cara de decepción y un cruel silencio"

"Crees que mañana lo tratara así" dijo Haley preocupada

"no, no se lo permitiré… Haley me tengo que retirar, descansa y gracias por todo"

"Buenas noches"

En casa de los Scott

Dan acostó a Nathan en su habitación y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Te amo hijo, todo saldrá bien" dijo saliendo

Saliendo al encuentro de su mujer.

"Cuida de Nate, lo vendré a ver mañana"

"Dan"

"es mi hijo Deb"

"no es eso, solo que podrías quedarte en tu habitación"

"Gracias Deb"

"pero te juro que te arrepentirás si le haces más daño"

"No soy yo el que le va a golpear su trasero" dijo besándole la mejilla a su mujer y partiendo a su habitación, y al pasar por el lado de Deb sintió una fuerte palmada.

"Deb" dijo sorprendido, esa acción de su señora.

"¿Qué? tú has sido un niño muy malo" se sonrió

"lo sé, pero por eso me amas"

"Daniel"

"te amo, Debra Scott, solo dame una oportunidad"

"Daniel, mira a lo que ha llegado Nathan"

"lo sé, Deb, lo sé, pensé que lo perdía Deb por un momento pensé que se moría" dijo lleno de angustia, él solo podía ver repetir el instante en que su hijo se derrumbo. "Deb lo siento, todo lo que he hecho, pero esto es más grande que yo, simplemente no puedo, no puedo solo" dijo abrazando a su mujer y por primera vez se permitió ser débil.

"No estás solo Daniel" dijo dejando llorar a su marido, ella tenía claro que este llanto incluía a Karen y Lucas, aunque incluso sospechaba que hasta era por la lejanía de su hermano.

Después de un rato Deb y Daniel partieron a la habitación matrimonial, ella sabía que Dan no debía estar solo y ella tendría que idear un plan de acción para salvar a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Deb fue a ver a como amaneció su hijo.

"Arrocito, ¿como estas?"

"¿estoy en problemas?" pregunto mientras se escondía entre las sabanas.

"si arrocito, pero eso lo veremos después de volver del médico"

"¿médico?"

"si arrocito, ahora levántate, el desayuno está listo"

Nathan se ducho lo más rápido que pudo y se fue al comedor.

"¿Y papá?"

"Está durmiendo, no se siente bien, así que lo dejaremos dormir"

Su papá durmiendo hasta tarde eso era grave, pero prefirió no preguntar, estaba muy cansado para discutir.

En el médico.

"es bueno saber que estas bien Nathan"

"sí, estoy bien" pero al ver la cara de su madre agrego "cansado, muy cansado"

"quiero que este fin de semana hagas reposo en cama y te hidrates mucho, en caso de fiebre treinta gotitas de paracetamol"

"Gracias"

De vuelta a casa

"Nathan, pijama y a la cama"

"Mamá puedo ir a ver a Haley"

"No hijo hay que ir a la cama"

"Puedo llamar"

"si, solo para decirle que estas bien y que estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso"

"pero mamá"

"Nathan ni siquiera lo intentes, tienes tres minutos para llamar y luego te quiero en la cama"

"ok mamita gracias" sabiendo que si seguía tentando su suerte terminaría en la cama sin poder hablar con Hales y una fuerte palmada en el poto.

Nate hablo con Haley para tranquilizarla un poco y le dijo que se verían el lunes en el instituto porque tenía que descansar, él jamás le confesaría que estaba castigado.

Después corrió a ponerse pijama pero en vez de meterse en su cama se fue a la cama de sus papás y se abrazo a Dan dormido, él aprovecharía a su padre mientras estaba dormido, porque estaba seguro que cuando despertara no le hablaría por meses.

Cuando finalmente Dan despertó se encontró con su hijo dormido.

"Deb qué hora es"

"son las doce, te traje desayuno"

"no recuerdo haber dormido tanto"

"bueno ayer fue un día agotador"

Deb se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su marido y esperaron hasta que Nathan finalmente despertó.

"Hijo deja de hacer el dormido se que despertaste"

"¿me estás hablando?" pregunto con nostalgia Nathan. Eso fue como una bofetada para Dan, fue en ese entonces cuando comprendió cuánto daño le había hecho a su hijo.

"Por su puesto tesoro, te prometo que nunca más habrá silencio" dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

"papá lo siento, yo sabía que no debí hacerlo, por favor no me odies"

"nunca lo haría tesoro"

"¿entonces no estoy en problemas?" pregunto esperanzado

"ni de casualidad" dijo Deb

"pero mamá"

"estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso, no hay permisos, no hay teléfono, no hay televisión, bueno lo de siempre" dijo Deb

"pero mamá"

"y esta noche vas a tener nalgas por tomar drogas y mañana al despertar unas por escapar del hospital"

La cara de Nate quedo blanca.

"Deb podemos hablar en privado"

"Claro" dijo saliendo junto a Dan.

"Deb creo que dos nalgadas es mucho, el chico está arrepentido" dijo Dan con cara de suplica.

"Daniel"

"por favor" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"eres adorable cuando quieres" dijo tomando a Dan de la mano y entrando a la pieza

"este es el trato, mañana no habrá nalgadas pero hijo realmente no puedes volver hacer esto"

"lo sé mamá y gracias papá, yo creí que no me perdonarías nunca el haber hecho lo que hice"

"Arrocito, te amamos y siempre estaremos para ti, siempre te protegeremos" dijo Deb.

"Hijo las cosas van a cambiar, te prometo que vamos a mejorar"

"y creo que es un buen momento para contarles que el lunes comenzamos con terapia familiar"

"Noooooooo" dijeron Dan y Nate a coro.

"y hable con Karen y estuvo de acuerdo que al volver de Italia ella y Lucas se nos unirán"

"Deb" dijo Dan asombrado.

"Lucas es parte de esta familia, es tu hijo y tu hermano"

"Lucas no nos quiere" dijo Nate dándose vuelta

"hijito eso no es cierto, con la ayuda de la consejera podremos salir adelante"

"gracias" dijo Dan

"Mamá, podríamos terminar ya sabes no quiero esperar a la noche"

"está bien ven aquí"

Deb acomodó a su hijo sobre sus rodillas y sin perder tiempo le bajo el pijama junto a los calzoncillos y dejo caer con fuerza su mano.

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"No mas drogas"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Owwwwwww"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Te quedan drogas"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Auch"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"responde Nate"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"aiiii si mamita pero las botare"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"donde están"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"auch en la billetera"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Dan puedes ir por ellas"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"auch mamá me duele mucho" dijo llorando mientras Dan fue a la pieza a de su hijo por la billetera y decidió permanecer ahí hasta que Deb terminara el castigo

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"donde las conseguiste"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"un bar mamita" el no podía acusar al hermano de Tim

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"La verdad Nathan Royal Scott"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Mami no puedo"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Ahora hijo"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

Nathan sabía que no tenía escapatoria

"El hermano de Tim, pero mamá no puedes decirle a la policía"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"pero le diré a sus padres"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"ok, ok aiii que duele" Nate sabía que era lo máximo a lo que su madre accedería.

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"nunca más escaparse del hospital"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Auch, me duele mucho"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"Ni mentirle a los médicos"

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat

"ni fugarte de casa"

"no me fugue"

"y no tuvimos que ir a buscarte a casa de Haley"

"lo siento" dijo llorando y esperando mas palmadas o que en algún momento su madre tomara el cepillo pero por el contrario se sorprendió cuando Deb le subió el pijama.

Deb lo acomodo en su regazo y lo dejo llorar, cuando finalmente se Nate se calmo estaba muy avergonzado por haber llorado.

En eso Dan entro y abrazo a su hijo.

"Toma, ahora quiero que lo vayamos a botar y Nate vamos a tener control de drogas todas las semanas"

"saco algo con oponerme"

"Nalgadas de tu padre" dijo Dan

"que suerte que no me opongo" pero aun no era capaz de ver a sus padres a los ojos.

"Hey mírame" dijo Dan tomándole la cara a su hijo para poder ver los ojos de su hijo "no hay nada porque estar avergonzado, te portaste mal y fuiste castigado, ahora estas perdonado"

"igual es vergonzoso papá"

"lo sé, recuerda que he pasado por eso"

"seguro"

"tu abuela hacia un muy buen trabajo con la cuchara de madera y tu abuelo el cinturón"

"tú no usaras el cinturón conmigo verdad"

"jamás tesorito, pero si vuelves hacer algo así te voy a las nalgadas de tu vida"

"creo que le pediré a la consejera les dé una clase de lo perjudicial que es el castigo corporal para los niños"

"me asegurare que la psicoanalista sea partidaria del castigo corporal, Nathan Scott" dijo Deb

"Chicos suficiente, ahora a la cama mientras preparo el almuerzo, regaloneen mientras" dijo Dan saliendo y dejando a su señora e hijo impactados por el cambio de actitud de Daniel.

"Mamá de verdad van a cambiar"

"si mi arrocito, mi vida perdona por no habernos dado cuenta antes"

"lo importante es que ahora estamos bien mamita"

Dan cocino filetes y papá fritas sabía que era la comida favorita de Nathan pero también preparo una sopa, Nate debía tomar mucho liquido.

"Primera y última vez que comeremos en la cama" dijo Dan al llegar con las bandejas"

"si seguro" dijo Nathan con una sonrisa triunfal

"eres un mocoso lo sabes hijo"

"lo sé y me amas por eso"

"te amo por ser tu, hijito"

Dan y Deb estuvieron mimando a Nathan durante muchas horas, luego Deb fue al Café de Karen para relevar a Haley y Dan conversaba con Keith mientras Nate dormía.

"¿Como sigue?"

"Va a estar bien gracias por venir"

"Dan, Nate también es mi sobrino"

"lo sé Keith, estamos mejorando, vamos a consejería"

"¿tu?"

"todos como familia, Deb no te notifico"

"no he hablado con ella"

"bueno pon cara de sorpresa cuando te ordene ir"

"lo hare"

"Me equivoque con mis hijos" dijo Dan rompiendo el silencio.

"si, pero estas a tiempo de arreglarlo"

"A Nate le he hecho mucho daño pero soy su papá me va a perdonar, pero a Lucas Keith a Lucas lo perdí, no me va a perdonar jamás"

"Te perdonara, él solo quiere que su padre lo quiera"

"Pero Keith tú has sido su padre toda su vida"

"No Dan yo he sido su tío que lo adora y lo protege, pero el siempre ha querido que su padre lo quiera, de hecho me dejo muy claro que no soy su padre"

"¿cómo?" dijo Dan descolocado siempre pensó que Lucas consideraba a Keith como su padre.

"se ha estado comportando fatal, sale hasta después de su toque de queda, llega borracho se hiso un tatuaje y para rematar no cumple su castigo"

En eso fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta y escucharon.

"Aun no creo que me deje arrastrar hasta aquí"

"simple porque soy tu mejor amiga" dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Lucas Eugene Scott que estás haciendo fuera de casa" Dijo Keith a penas vio a Lucas.

"Ke…"

"que parte de estar castigado no entendiste"

"Yo…"

Dan miraba con desaprobación.

"Adentro" ordeno

"Dijiste que no estaría" dijo Lucas volteándose a ver a Haley.

"bueno como podría saberlo"

"no se suponía que lo llamarías"

"es que no me contesto el teléfono"

"Dije adentro" volvió a ordenar Dan. Una vez que ambos adolecentes estuvieron dentro de casa. "Nathan no te contesto el teléfono porque está castigado, lo que significa" mirando a Lucas directamente "no teléfono no salidas y no visitas, pero ya que estas aquí puedes ir un rato a verlo, está en mi habitación" dijo a Haley y a Lucas "tu vas a tomar asiento y me explicaras eso del castigo y que porque no lo estas cumpliendo"

"no tengo nada que explicarte" dijo desafiante.

"ahí es donde te equivocas Lucas, porque yo soy tu padre"

"ahora" desafío Luke

"si, y como no puedo confiar en que obedezcas a tu tío te mudaras acá hasta que llegue tu madre"

"No puedes hacer esto, tío Keith"

"Luke"

"tío Keith lo prometo voy a ser bueno me portare bien cumpliré el castigo, pero no me abandones"

"Luke nunca te dejaría"

"Keith se va a quedar aquí contigo" dijo Dan

"No quiero estar aquí" lloriqueó Lucas

"prometo no morder" dio Dan "porque no vas a ver a tu hermano y de paso le dices que la visita se acabo"

Lucas se fue pisoteando todo el camino, no sabía porque le estaba haciendo caso a ese imbécil, pero parte de él siempre había querido esto.

Mientras en el salón.

"Lo siento solo me salió" dijo Dan

"Eres su padre Dan"

"te quedaras verdad"

Keith puso los ojos igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

"Bueno, pero tendrás que ser paciente con Lucas"

"hare un intento pero ¿cómo no molerle el traste por hacerse un tatuaje?"

"fue por una chica Dan, finalmente es hijo tuyo" dijo Keith riéndose un poco de la cara que puso su hermanito.

"gracias por cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo no supe hacerlo"

"no les harás daño"

"no Keith son mis hijos"

"eso no te impidió hacerlo antes"

"cuando Lucas nació yo viaje a verlo, quería ser parte de la vida de mi hijo pero cuando llegue tu lo tenias en tus brazos y supe que ya no había lugar para mi así que volví a casa, cuando nació Nate por primera vez sentí la falta de Lucas en mi vida tenia a mi hijo en los brazos y sabia que jamás podría tener así a Luke y eso me destruyo, cuando nos vinimos a Tree Hill fue para poder ser el padre Lucas pero cuando no pude obtener la custodia compartida no pude soportarlo más y trate denegar a mi hijo porque Keith no sabes lo doloroso que es no poder ser padre de tu hijo, y poco a poco me fui apartando de Nathan porque no podía ser padre de uno y del otro no, y mira como resulto todo, no puedo seguir así, no puedo hacerle más daño a mis hijos, así que hare lo que tenga que hacer para que mis hijos estén bien" dijo sin saber que Lucas había escuchado todo.

Lucas cuando estuvo a medio camino decidió volver a enfrentar a Dan, que se creía ese tipo de venir a darle ordenes, pero cuando llego al salón no pudo dejar de escuchar las palabra de Dan así que decidió darse una oportunidad no por Dan sino por él ya que si bien jamás lo reconocería en voz alta el quería que su padre lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió ir a donde su hermano.

En la pieza de Dan, Haley observaba como su novio dormía sobre su estomago, se veía tan tranquilo, no como la noche anterior, sino que en paz.

"¿Como estas?"

"Hales te debes ir si mi mamá se entera" dijo Nate despertando asustado.

"tu papá me dejo venir"

"Estoy cansado" dijo mientras se corría para que Haley se sentara a su lado.

"te había tratado de llamar pero no me contestaste"

"es que deje mi teléfono en mi pieza y no lo sentí"

"a creí que era porque estabas castigado que no pudiste contestar"

"QUEEeee, no nada que ver, yo solo… mi teléfono está en mi pieza" dijo nervioso

"a como tu papá dijo que estabas castigado y por eso no podías contestar"

"es que bueno, si… mi mamá se enojo un poquito por las drogas" dijo avergonzado.

"bueno tienes suerte de solo estar castigado porque si fueras mi hijo no te podrías sentar en tu vida de la paliza que te hubiese dado" dijo enojada, si ahora al saber que estaba bien toda su preocupación se trasformo en rabia, ella pudo perderlo por una estupidez, pero su enojo paso a la sorpresa cuando vio a Nate convertirse en un tomate y hundir su rostro en la almohada. "oh" solo atino a decir.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llego Lucas.

"Dan dice que la visita se acabo"

"Nate, no quise decir eso" dijo Haley

"si lo hiciste, y tienes razón me lo merecía, es lo mismo que pensó mi mamá" dijo muy bajito y muy avergonzado.

"¿estás bien?"

"viviré" dijo aliviado al no ver ningún reproche en la cara de Haley "no te molesta"

"porque lo haría, ¿te dolió?" dijo preocupada.

"duele, pero viviré y no es como que no me lo mereciera" dijo sobándose el trasero para hacer su punto más claro y olvidando por completo que Lucas estaba en la habitación.

"es bueno saber que no puedes hacer todo lo que se te da la gana y salir sin ningún tipo de castigo" dijo Lucas sin saber mucho que sentir por todo la información que había oído.

Nathan no dijo nada estaba demasiado cansado y avergonzado para discutir.

"Vamos Lucas dejemos dormir a Nate, descansa Nathan mañana te vendré a ver"

Deb después de cerrar el café llego a su hogar y no podía estar más sorprendida y orgullosa de su marido al verlo sentado con su hermano compartiendo una cassata tal como Dan le había contado que acostumbraban a hacer cuando pequeños.

Pero su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro cuando escucho decir a Dan después de dejar la cuchara en el helado.

"bueno ahora les daré de comer a mis hijos y luego nos sentaremos a discutir las nuevas reglas de la casa"

"incluirá la prohibición de drogas y tatuajes" rio Keith

"Creo que ya estamos tarde para eso, Karen te matara cuando vea el brazo de Lucas"

"Lucas se hizo un tatuaje" interrumpió Deb.

"Ups" dijeron Dan y Keith

"esos son sus genes Scott"

"y por eso me amas" dijo Dan besando a su mujer.

Deb no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como poco a poco su familia salía adelante.


End file.
